


Damn Outsider

by grislupis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing naked in the dark, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grislupis/pseuds/grislupis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an outsider the sole survivor had her thoughts and ideas but she kept them to herself until one day....she decided to torture Paladin Danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this story:  
> Maroon 5: Lucky Stike  
> Enjoy :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuYoHikgEro

She had met up with the Paladin quite a while ago, as a mystery with a sniper rifle and a bright smile. He felt as if she were a drifter of sorts as she was clearly far more observant than talkative. Always with the one words answers and typically never breaking eye contact when listening. His curiosity for her lead him down a road that he never thought he would find, a path so least traveled that it was almost completely hidden away. He held a deep admiration for her in the way she stayed by his side during a fight, got into it with people and handled herself in every situation. He had a little more than admiration for her in truth, and he discovered it one day by accident.

He had returned from taking a shower down at the shower house down the way when he caught a glimpse of her inside her room, she had left the door slightly ajar and his eyes _'accidentally'_ wandered over to its cracked opening.

He wanted to know more about her and have a nice talk with her for once but he was suddenly captivated by her as she strode naked in her bedroom. He gasped gently as a lump formed in his throat and he felt the sweat bead up on his chest and brow. She was thin and muscular, the tone on her body made him weak in the knees and he got an instant hard on as he stole a look at her soft peaks, rising from her tight chest and piercing the air with their ridges.

He slowly backed out of the house and took off for his own room in the house next door. Some of the settlers took notice but it wasn't unusual for him to run through the settlement, so it wasn't a huge upset to anyone, but her. She saw him dashing off at a high rate of speed through a hole in the wall and she had an evil grin drawn across her face.

He hadn't actually thought about it much but she was a woman after all and he was a man. He slammed the door to his room and paced back and forth in a panic. _'What if she saw me?'_ He thought. _'No, not possible she had her back turned.'_

He gently unzipped his uniform and pulled out his hard throbbing cock for a nice stroke. He had thought about her a lot lately and it was taking its toll but this---it was this that pushed the envelope. He dropped to his knees as the visions of her soft body interlocked with his flooded into his brain. The thrusting of his hips made it harder as he slowly stroked himself into a frenzy. He started slamming himself into the side of his bed as the visions intensified and his hips drove his cock like a piston of an engine, revving him up for a win every time.

He was now suffering from heavy breathing, gratuitous amounts of sweating and a purple soldier in his hand waiting for his final orders. He took the blanket into his teeth and grunted as he took the act to its final decree and jerked himself as hard and fast as he could. He couldn't scream out as he had hoped but as he exploded into his hand and the blanket dropped he hissed out her name, throwing his head back to peer at the ceiling.

He sucked at the air and laid his face into the bed as he quivered and shook still slowly stroking the last of his cum out onto the blanket and whispering her name over and over.

 _"Aw, fuck."_ He said finally after realizing he came all over his freshly laundered blanket and was now needing another shower. He grabbed the towel he brought back with him and started to clean up the mess.

Every night around sunset the settlement would have a dinner party, everyone was expected to show up and eat the food that had been prepared during that day. He knew he could face her, he never had a problem until now and he figured it was safe since she hadn't witnessed his escape so, he went to dinner. Everyone was shuffling into the dining hall as he approached and he caught a glimpse of what he thought was her going through the door with a dinner plate in hand. As he got in line everyone was laughing and talking, just another day in paradise as always.

He always sat across from her at the same table every night and when he finally got situated with his dinner and sat down his mouth dropped open. There she was turned around talking to someone, right in front of him, standing with her legs stratling the bench and he looked as if he had never seen her before. She usually wore a brown trench coat, black pants and jackboots. Tonight she was only in a tight black tank top, shorts so short you could see the beginning edge of her cheeks as they met her long legs and flip flops. She swung her leg over the bench and flopped down as he shut his mouth and smiled.

 _"Good evening."_ He said as he started to dig into his dinner.

 _"Good evening...Danse."_ She cooed him as she ripped open a roll an started to butter it, watching his every move.

He felt a shiver run up his spine like a mouse up the wall, he blushed and feeling the heat reaching the tips of his ears he started eating faster than normal.

 _"So did you have a good day?"_ She asked looking at her food and slowly inspecting what looked like meat with her fork.

 _"Yeah it was great how about you?"_ He said shoving away to get out of there as fast as possible.

 _"Oh, it could have been better but you know things don't always go as you want them to."_ She started eating fast herself, her normal speed was twice that of him eating fast and she was showing him up as the food vanished into her mouth like limbs into a wood chipper.

He was interested in her day, what she had said about it and he walked right into her plan.

 _"What happened today?"_ He was now on the edge of his chair watching her finish the last bite before replying to his page for information. She smiled as she licked the fork and laid it on the plate, making eye contact with him in a way that would have been seen as erotic by most.

 _"Nothing. That's what, but there's always tomorrow right?"_ She started to play it off and stood up to leave. Danse stood up with her and she stopped next to him, not touching him but put her lips right next to his ear. She was going to torture him now, it was a game she had wanted to play and she knew it would be both fun and rewarding.

 _"So how was your shower today? I bet it was pretty hot with a stud like you in it."_ She smiled, slightly chuckled and strode off. He stood rigid to her leaving, he never in a million year would have thought she would speak to him like that. As she was almost out the door he looked over his shoulder at her and that evil snicker of hers sliced him.

That next day was the settlement picnic barbecue party. All the settlements around would bring people, they would play games, sing songs and everything like an old time carnival would have except the rides. He was hunting for her and there she was sitting at a picnic table with a hot dog on a plate. He walked over and sat with her as she looked at him. She was dressed in the same fashion she had been last night, but he didn't care, he scanned her body gently as he attempted to fight another erection.

 _"Danse. Are you finding anything fun around here?"_ She said starting to play with the hotdog. _"Oh sure, I won the shooting contest and got second in pie eating. It's been real fun. How about you?"_ She smiled as the thoughts circled her head and she lifted the hot dog up to her mouth, she sucked the wiener into her mouth and then slid it back into the bun before biting the end it off making humming sounds.

He took in a deep breath as his body stopped listening to his mind and he pitched a tent. She watched him as she licked the end of it and then started to legitimately eat it as some people walked past. She locked eyes with him as he started turning a deeper shade of red and a nervous twitch started as he felt her gaze wash over his face.

He knew what she was doing to him, she was a Knight and he a Paladin. I relationship of a sexual nature wasn't thought of very highly between a mentor and his pupil but she was pushing him against his threshold and everybody had their limits. She an arrogance to her that he had not analyzed and she would get a lesson of a different kind if he got her alone. She thought that she was untouchable and in public settings she was, but he had intentions for her, he would mentor her alright.

After she was finished, which didn't take long, she wiped her hands on the napkins on the table. Tossed them into the plate and folded her hands under her chin with elbows on the table and leaned on them smiling at him. She was poking him hard with her nasty ways and he was started to think about giving in when he smiled back at her.

She got up and walked over to him. He looked up at her as she had that evil sneer over half her smile, unable to hide her satisfaction of his condition.

 _"A pie eating contest huh? I have some pie you can eat if you get the nerve to take it."_ She walked away half snickering as he clenched his teeth, and turned around quickly to say something to her but she had already vanished. Her shadow passing the wall of a nearby house and he decided enough was enough and followed her.

He watched her go in her house and slip out the window as nightfall approached and vanishing off past his line of sight.

He watched for the past several nights, leave her room through the window and disappear off somewhere.

Every night at dinner a she came up with new quote to toss in the hat at him and after every encounter he raced to his quarters to bleed off his raging hard-on to thoughts of her.

The first night after the 'hot dog incident' she whispered to him as she ate. _"I bet you Brotherhood men have a lot in common, I bet you are as hard as the Steel of your power armor."_

The second night she tormented him again as she left. _"So if you want dessert you can come over to my house, if you want it before diner show up before lunch and I'll make sure there's plenty of whipping cream."_

On the third night he was half cocked and ready for her advance. She sat there smiling at him as if she knew a secret or something. It made his skin crawl with anticipation as he watched her lips. She didn't give it up this time as she stood up and nodded to him. He was hot on her heels as they walked outside into the night air and he grabbed her arm turning her around. She stood with her shoulder against his arm and he knew he made a grave mistake.

 _"So....getting a little anxious are we? I bet you just want to bed me so you can feel my backbone slide over those nice soft sheets of yours."_ As she spoke her hand found the back of his thigh and she slid it up onto his tight ass and gave it a squeeze making him jerk onto his tip toes. Her words rattled his cage and she broke free of his grasp spinning around to the side and pointing at him, winking and smiling as she escaped. He punched the wall of the dining hall as she skirted away again, out of his grasp, and in the eye of public views but he knew how to handle her.

He had noticed the moon was getting very full, the warm night air was inviting and she would be out almost till dawn before slipping back into her room. He was curious as to where she was going and one night he hid in her house as she went to take a shower. He wanted to look through her things and find out well, anything, if there was such a chance.

He was digging around in her bag that she took to the shower normally, but left behind for reasons unknown when he found two small bottles wrapped together with a rubber band. One had a blue liquid in it and the other red. A small tag on the back read, _'use together or separate, your choice.'_ He raised his eye brows at this and as he started to crack the top of the blue one she came back to her house, the front door creaked open and shut again.

He froze like a deer in the headlights, he had to get the hell out before she knew he had been there and his snapped his attention to the open window. As she opened the door to her room he had slipped out the window and rolled into the bushes out of view. She tossed the towel on her bed and flopped down on top of it looking up at her ceiling.

He slowly crawled away as quietly as possible behind shrubs of his house before standing up and going inside with his prize. He held the two bottles in his hand and shook them gently to check the viscosity. They were some sort of oil, the sun had not yet kissed the horizon, so he closed the door to his room and cracked the blue bottle as he sat on the edge of his bed. He let some of it onto his hand and it had a strange wet warm sensation. He smiled as he knew what to do with it and its velvet feeling as he let it slid through his fingers.

He unzipped his uniform and slid his dripping hand into his briefs, slathering his already slick hard cock with this new found gem. The sensation had him quake with a jolt as he gasped slightly to its velvet touch. He cracked the other bottle with his teeth, took his hand away from his throb for a moment to slather it with the red liquid, and as it touched his skin it gave him a slight burning sensation that turned more like the feeling of skin on skin between his fingers. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and rolled his eyes back fluttering his eye lids.

_"Oh---oh fuck. Oh---!"_

He quickly slammed his hand into his underwear, laid back on the bed and fiercely choked his chicken to this new body lubricant. He ran his free hand over his face as his other hand took on a mind of its own and beat his meat so hard he thought he was going to get blisters. He covered his mouth hastily as he moaned out, shooting his hot load into his hand and filling his briefs instantly. His muffled cries of self pleasure were meek against the music outside as some settlers were playing their instruments in the street that afternoon.

He felt weak, slightly dizzy and strangely satisfied by the flashing thoughts of her skin running over his and the sensation of these chemicals he ran over his hard probe. As he slowly softened he struggled to sit up and started laughing at himself. He felt like a drunk man as he dragged himself into the bathroom, knocking towels on the floor trying to grab one and shaking from his legs feeling like rubber.

He figured in that moment that since that night would yield a full moon she would go out into the night do, whatever it was she did out there, and he could catch her off guard. He ripped off his uniform and underwear, wadding them up into the towel and chucked them into his room in front of him as he entered it. He one clean uniform left but no underwear as he searched the old dresser. A black officer uniform that fit him a little tight but he didn't care as the sun had now vanished over the horizon and the moon slid up into the night sky. He was going to get a piece of her, tonight---

He laid in wait, watching from a hole in the wall of his house for her to slip away into the dark and as if on cue she did. He slowly followed her as she crept across the landscape, unaware of his shadowing her off about fifty feet behind. She snuck around the rear of the houses and off down to the water, there she took a right and went down stream towards an old military vehicle and a small island.

He laid in a prone position and watched her gently walk into the water and slowly lay back drenching herself. She slowly stood up and started taking off her clothes, first her tank top and her shorts and underwear. She looked around carefully before she exited to the water and laid her clothes down next to the vehicle. He observed her with his breath held in that moment as she shone like a crystal in the moonlight, her wet hair draped over her breasts and nipples that were hard and erect. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself swell at her sight and buried his face in the soft damp soil momentarily.

When he looked up again she had set up a holotape player and held in her hand a long pole with a ribbon type streamer on the end of it. She started the holotape and stood with the pole out from her beautifully toned body and the ribbon wrapped around her body.

 

_You're such a motivator, gotta get your way_

_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_

_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

 

She started to twirl the ribbon in the air as he watched with wide eyes. She dash across the rocks like a gazelle on the plains of Africa, the ribbon chasing her as she spun it around and did a back flip not letting it hit the ground.

"What the--" He whispered under her breath as he watched her dance with the streamer in edges of the water. Her hard body was making it difficult to stay in place and the music was making it even more so.

It's lyrics rippling the days sensations through his mind and all her nasty, filthy comments as well. That was the song she played sometimes in her house late at night and had it trapped in his skull and its was banging his brain wildly as he knew it was meant for him. He watched as she did a bent over twisting movement and spun on her side in mid-air with the ribbon following her wildly. She made a strange landing as if in limbo and rolled herself to the ground. She laid on the ground and stoked herself for a moment as he got insanely hot watching her. She snapped back up, revealing a lighter and flicked it setting the ribbon a blaze as she dashed across the rocks. She whipped the flaming streamer around until all the remained were sparking embers flowing up into the sky, and she heaved the pole like a javelin in his direction. It impaled the dirt not far from him with a twang and she dove into the water.

 

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky_

_And I don't wanna go down, go down_

_She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_

_She make me want her right now right now_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

 

He couldn't help himself as he already took his boots off, he ripped off his uniform and plunged into the water as she surfaced. He quickly got his arms around her waist before she knew what hit her and he squeezed her as he surfaced in her face. His hard cock pressing against her thigh as he held her in the wet moonlight.

 

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

 

" _Oh fuck!_ " She cried out as she looked into his deep brown eyes and realized who it was. She attempted to squirm free but he tightened his grip around her and sucked on her lips. They stood in the warm water looking at each other as their skin glittered in the moonlight and their eyes shone like that light of distant stars.

 _"Oh fuck sounds about right."_ He said as he pulled back looking into her eyes, holding her as he ran one hand through her hair cupping the back of her head. She licked her lips and closed her eyes as he dove his tongue deep into her mouth and she replied with a pleasure filled whimper. He started rocking his hips into her leg as the kissing got hotter and they started necking at each other, leaving little love bites on their skin.

 _"You have been torturing me for far too long, what did you think was going to happen? Did you think I wasn't man enough to come out here and collect on your idle threats?"_ She smiled as her fingers ran through the small tuft of fur on his muscular chest. _"I knew what you were when I first saw you, I just had to push you into a corner for you to see me that's all."_

He carried out of the water and laid her down inside the open vehicle where a bed roll had just been conveniently placed. _"You are a very nasty girl and I'll turn you back into a woman. You have had that fucking song stuck in my head for days and now I know exactly what you need therefore, I'm going to give it you."_

He slid his hands up the inside of her thighs as he kissed her again. He started rolling her nipples between his fingers as he sucked on her lower lip and she began to moan softly into his mouth. I loved the feel of her soft, silky skin under his hands and how she fluttered under his touch like a leaf on the wind.

 _"I'm going to find the head waters of your hot springs and swim to my delight as you scream out my name over and over again. I will make sure that you never forget how I feel wrapping my tongue around your hard little button and parting your moist lips with the point of my tongue."_ He slowly started down her body, suckling at her soft skin, and enjoying the little patches under his lips with every graze.

He pressed his soft warm cheek against her thigh and started milking her nerve center with is full, lush lips. She went into a catatonic state suddenly as he sucked her harder and she began jerking involuntarily as she moaned out with sweet soft pleasure deep in her throat.

He started humming as she came in his mouth and she squeezed her hips to drink her in. She slowly stopped as she started to come down from her multiple orgasm and now it was his turn to torture her. He slid back on top of her and put his lips next to her ear as she laid panting and covered in both of their sweat.

 _"I'm going to bang you so hard, for so long that when you wake up in my arms in the light of early dawn tomorrow, we'll be laying in a rice field somewhere in China, and I'll have to do it to you all over again through the day just to get us back here."_ He said in such a way that she took him seriously, such sincerity and passion filled his voice. As she felt him slowly pressing against her tight folds, like burglar at a locked gate forcing his way in. She took in slow deep breath, arched her body into his and he slid inside her body, holding her mouth captive with his kiss as she screamed again.

He made sure he slammed himself in to the hilt as she pulsated and squeezed his cock tightly with her soft teeth. He took her for a wild ride into the night, as she lost her voice from all her moaning and crying as he gave her his all. He got closer as his entire body quivered and felt white hot, he got on his knees, tossed her leg up his torso with her ankle on his shoulder and slammed her as hard as she could take it before exploding his steamy seed deep into her body. She clenched the bed roll in her fists as her body was sliding back and forth moaning out as she endured an everlong orgasm that pushed him out over thirty seconds after he enjoyed his own release.

**Author's Note:**

> ^-^ I hope this put a smile on your faces! Leave kudos if you liked it and have a great day everyone!!


End file.
